Happy Birthday, Lee Sungmin
by Dina Fujoshi
Summary: No summary. Sebuah fic yang aku buat untuk Sungmin-oppa. Ff KyuMin pertamaku, semoga suka. DLDR, RnR please.


Title: Happy Birthday, Lee Sungmin

.

Main Cast: Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Hyukjae

.

Support Cast: Super Junior members

.

Pair: KyuMin, Slight: HaeHyuk and other pair

.

Genre: Romance, Family, Friendship

.

Disclaimer: All chara belongs to themselves and god

.

Warning: GaJe, OOC (maybe).

.

.

"Minnie-hyung~" rengek Eunhyuk kepada Sungmin yang sedang asyik menonton televisi.

"Hm?" respon Sungmin sambil tetap fokus pada televisi di depannya.

"Hyung, besok 'kan hari ulang tahun Minnie-hyung, apa yang Minnie-hyung inginkan besok?" tanya namja manis itu sambil bergelayut manja di lengan hyung kesayangannya itu.

"Hm... tidak ada," jawab Sungmin singkat.

Mendengar jawaban dari hyung-nya itu, Eunhyuk menggembungkan pipinya dengan lucu, "Bohong, Sungmin-hyung pasti menginginkan sesuatu!" bantahnya.

Sungmin menghela napas melihat sifat dongsaeng-nya yang keras kepala, namja aegya tersebut menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Eunhyuk dan tersenyum manis, di elusnya puncak kepala Eunhyuk dengan sayang.

"Nae dongsaeng, hyung tidak menginginkan apapun kok," jawabnya lembut.

Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat, "Hyung mau apa?" tanyanya lagi sambil mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sungmin, membuat jarak keduanya hanya terpaut beberapa senti saja.

Kyuhyun keluar dari kamarnya dan maknae ini langsung mengerutkan alisnya tidak suka melihat Eunhyuk yang sangat dekat dengan namjachingu-nya tersebut, dengan segera didekatinya kedua namja manis itu dan menarik kerah baju Eunhyuk, membuat namja manis itu terjengkang ke belakang.

Bruk!

Eunhyuk terjatuh dari sofa yang didudukinya, Eunhyuk mengelus pantatnya yang terlebih dulu berciuman dengan lantai. Namja manis itu meringis pelan, ditatapnya Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri di belakangnya dengan kesal.

"Kyu! Apa-apaan sih! Sakit tahu!" serunya kesal.

Kyuhyun duduk di sofa tempat Sungmin duduk, "Salah hyung sendiri, kenapa terlalu dekat dengan Minnie-hyung," jawabnya.

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya saat mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun tadi, namja aegyo tersebut mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Eunhyuk yang langsung di sambut oleh sang dongsaeng.

Eunhyuk berdiri, "Hyung, apa yang Minnie-hyung inginkan besok?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tidak ada," jawab Sungmin singkat seraya tersenyum.

Eunhyuk kembali menggembungkan pipinya, "Ya sudah, kalau begitu aku akan cari hadiahnya sendiri, Minnie-hyung tidak boleh protes!" dan setelah mengatakan hal itu, Eunhyuk langsung berlari ke kamarnya. Meninggalkan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berdua di ruang tengah.

Kyuhyun merangkul pundak Sungmin, sedangkan namja aegyo di sebelahnya hanya diam dan menikmati sentuhan hangat namjachingu-nya. Sungmin menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Kyuhyun.

"Minnie-hyung, apa yang hyung inginkan besok?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun dengan alis mengerut lucu, "Kenapa kau malah ikutan, Kyu?" tanyanya heran.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu," jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Eum... aku hanya ingin kau ada di sampingku besok," ucap namja aegyo tersebut sembari menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jinjja? Hanya itu?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya, 'Sebenarnya masih ada lagi, tapi aku ragu kau mau melakukannya, Kyu,' batinnya.

Kyuhyun mengangkat dagu Sungmin, membuat namja aegyo tersebut mendongakkan kepalanya, ditatapnya kedua bola mata coklat Bunny Min-nya dengan lembut. Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Sungmin, mengetahui maksud sang namjachingu, Sungmin menutup kedua kelopak matanya dan memiringkan kepalanya. Jarak antara keduanya semakin menipis, hingga-

"Ehem!" sebuah deheman yang cukup keras berhasil menghancurkan moment yang sudah mereka buat.

Dengan kesal, Kyuhyun menatap namja yang tadi mengganggu adegan mesranya bersama dengan hyung tercinta.

"Heechul-hyung apa-apaan sih!" serunya kesal kepada hyung-nya itu, sedangkan Sungmin langsung lari ke arah dapur dengan wajah yang memerah.

Heechul tersenyum menyebalkan -menurut Kyuhyun-, "Salah sendiri, kenapa bermesraan di tempat ini," ujarnya santai sambil melemparkan (?) tubuhnya ke sofa.

"Hei Kyu, kau lihat Hyukkie? Dari tadi aku cari tidak ada," tanya Donghae.

"Tadi Eunhyuk-hyung berlari ke kamarnya," jawabnya.

Donghae menganggukkan kepalanya dan berjalan ke kamar monyet manisnya, namun sebelum tangan Donghae menyentuh kenop pintu, pintu tersebut sudah terbuka dan menampilkan seorang Lee Hyukjae.

Eunhyuk berjalan keluar kamar tanpa memperdulikan Donghae. Namja manis itu menatap Leeteuk yang baru saja pulang dari acara pribadinya.

"Teukkie-hyung, aku pergi sebentar ya," pamitnya.

"Tapi Hyukkie, diluar sedang-" perkataan Leeteuk terputus karena Eunhyuk yang berjalan keluar dorm tanpa memperdulikan perkataan sang leader.

Sepeninggal Eunhyuk, Donghae menatap Leeteuk dengan ekspresi nelangsa, "Teukkie-hyung, Hyukkie kenapa? Kenapa ia tidak memperdulikanku?" tanyanya merana.

Leeteuk mengangkat alisnya, "Molla Hae," jawabnya singkat.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk berjalan dengan santai, matanya sibuk mencari-cari hadiah yang pas untuk hyung-nya, tiba-tiba kedua matanya melihat sebuah boneka kelinci besar yang di pajang di etalase sebuah toko. Eunhyuk tersenyum senang melihatnya, dengan cepat, namja manis itu berlari ke arah toko tersebut.

Kring!

Bel tanda adanya pelanggan berbunyi, Eunhyuk langsung masuk ke toko boneka tersebut dan menghampiri boneka kelinci besar tersebut.

"Oke, aku beli ini saja," gumamnya seraya mengambil boneka tersebut dan membawanya ke kasir.

.

.

.

Di dorm

Seluruh member Super Junior berkumpul di ruang tengah dorm lantai 11, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 00.05, dan Eunhyuk belum juga pulang yang membuat sang leader dan namjachingu-nya cemas luar biasa.

"Eunhyukkie belum pulang juga," cemas Leeteuk seraya berjalan mondar-mandir seperti setrika.

"Ya! Jungsoo, bisakah kau diam? Kau juga Donghae!" seru Heechul kesal melihat kelakuan dari hyung dan dongsaeng-nya itu.

"Aish! Hyukkie-chagi... kau kemana?" racau Donghae tidak jelas tanpa memperdulikan seruan Heechul tadi.

Heechul mendengus kesal.

"Sudahlah hyung, percuma juga kau meneriaki mereka. Mereka tidak akan mendengarkanmu," tutur Sungmin tenang yang sedang menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kyuhyun yang juga sedang asyik bertanding game bersama Kibum.

Kangin, Ryeowook, Hankyung dan Shindong menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah laku hyung tertua mereka, sedangkan Yesung yang duduk di samping Ryeowook tengah sibuk menggosok cangkang binatang peliharaannya, dan Siwon yang sedang sibuk membaca alkitab-nya.

Ting tong!

Bel dorm berbunyi, Sungmin segera bangkit dari posisinya dan berjalan menuju pintu, dibukanya pintu tersebut dan betapa terkejutnya namja aegyo tersebut saat ia melihat sebuah boneka kelinci berwarna pink yang besarnya hampir sama dengan tubuhnya yang berada tepat di depannya.

"Omo?" kagetnya.

Sebuah kepala menyembul dari sisi samping boneka tersebut, Eunhyuk tersenyum lebar ke arah Sungmin seraya menampilkan gummy smile-nya yang manis.

"Saengil Chukkahamnida! Saengil chukkahamnida, sarang haneul Minnie-hyung~ saengil chukkahamnida!" seru Eunhyuk sambil menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun.

Sungmin tersenyum kecil melihat dongsaeng manisnya itu, "Kau ini kemana saja? Hae dan Teukkie-hyung sangat mencemaskanmu," katanya.

"Hehe, aku tadi mencari hadiah untuk Minnie-hyung. Igo, hyung suka atau tidak?" tanyanya sambil menyodorkan boneka kelinci tersebut, "Habisnya aku bingung mau pilih hadiah buat Minnie-hyung, ya sudah aku belikan ini saja," lanjutnya.

Sungmin tersenyum, "Hyung suka kok, gomawo Hyukkie-ah, hadiahnya sangat bagus," katanya seraya mengacak rambut coklat Eunhyuk.

"Hatchi!" tiba-tiba saja Eunhyuk bersin, namja manis itu menggosok hidungnya.

"Ayo masuk, lihat kau sudah kedinginan, nanti kau sakit," kata Sungmin seraya menarik pergelangan tangan Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk menganggukkan kepalanya dan memasuki dorm dengan masih memeluk boneka kelinci tersebut.

"Eunhyukkie!"

"Hyukkie-chagi!"

Seruan dari Leeteuk dan Donghae menyambut mereka berdua saat keduanya memasuki ruang tengah dorm, Eunhyuk melepaskan bonekanya dan menyerahkannya pada Sungmin.

"Teukkie-hyung, Hae, waeyo?" tanyanya bingung.

GREP!

Dengan cepat, Donghae langsung memeluk Eunhyuk dengan erat, "Hyukkie, kau membuatku cemas," lirih Donghae.

"Mian Hae, tadi aku beli hadiah buat Minnie-hyung," jawab Eunhyuk innocent.

"Kau harus menerima 'hukuman' karena sudah membuatku cemas," ujar Donghae sambil menggendong Eunhyuk ala bridal style.

"Hae?"

"Ah Minnie-hyung, saengil chukkae," dan setelah mengatakan hal itu, Donghae langsung menutup pintu kamar Eunhyuk.

Beberapa saat kemudian, terdengar suara erangan dan desahan Eunhyuk yang menggoda iman para seme untuk segera 'bermain' dengan uke masing-masing.

Kangin melingkarkan kedua lengannya ke leher Leeteuk, menyadari keinginan sang raccoon, leader Super Junior tersebut menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ayo, sudah waktunya tidur, segera kembali ke kamar masing-masing. Bagi yang di lantai atas, cepat naik," suruhnya.

Mendengar perintah sang leader, para namja yang berstatus seme langsung menarik uke mereka masing-masing, kecuali Shindong yang melenggang dengan santai.

"Oya Sungmin-ah," perkataan Leeteuk terpotong dengan seruan para member -minus KyuMinHaeHyuk-.

"SAENGIL CHUKKAE!" dan setelah mengatakan hal itu, mereka langsung menghilang dari pandangan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mendudukan dirinya di samping Kyuhyun, namja aegyo tersebut tersenyum kecil seraya memeluk boneka kelinci pemberian Eunhyuk.

"Hyung, kau suka hadiah dari Hyukkie-hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari PSP miliknya.

Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum manis, "Ne Kyu, aku menyukainya," jawabnya.

"Apa hyung juga akan menyukai hadiah dariku?" tanya sang evil maknae.

"Eum... memang hadiahmu apa Kyu?"

"Sebentar," Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah kamarnya dan Sungmin.

Beberapa saat kemudian namja tampan tersebut keluar dari kamarnya. Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya heran saat ia tidak melihat apapun yang di bawa oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kyu?"

Kyuhyun berlutut tepat di depan Sungmin dan menyodorkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah, dibukanya kotak tersebut dan menampilkan sebuah cincin perak polos dengan ukiran "KyuMin" di dalamnya.

"Mungkin sekarang aku belum bisa memberikan cincin emas yang asli, tapi suatu saat aku akan melamarmu hyung, karena itu... apa hyung bisa menungguku?"

Sungmin menundukan kepalanya yang sudah sangat memerah, "Kyu," gumamnya.

Kyuhyun meraih tangan kiri Sungmin dan memakaikan cincin perak tersebut ke jari manis Bunny Min-nya, didongakkannya wajah dari hyung yang paling ia cintai itu.

"Lee Sungmin, mau kah kau menungguku hingga saat aku melamarmu nanti? Dan mengatakan would you marry me?"

Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya, "Ne Kyu, aku akan menunggumu. Yes, yes I do."

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang mendengar perkataan Sungmin. Namja tampan tersebut mendekap Sungmin dengan erat dan penuh kasih sayang.

"Saranghae hyung, yeongwonhi saranghamnida. Saengil Chukkae, chagi."

.

.

.

The End

.

.

.

Yey! Saengil chukkahamnida buat Sungmin-oppa, ini hadiah dariku! XD

Selamat ulang tahun yang ke-27 oppa, semoga hubunganmu sama Kyuppa menjadi langgeng...

Oya, ini ff KyuMin pertamaku, jadi mohon maaf kalau jelek...

Review? Kritik, saran atau flame juga boleh, asal jangan flame oppadeul sama pair-nya.

Kamshahamnida! *bow*


End file.
